Margaret
Margaret is a character from Persona 4. Inheriting the role of Elizabeth, Margaret works as an assistant to Igor, the proprietor of the Velvet Room. Appearances *''Persona 4: Igor's Assistant/ Optional Boss *Persona 3 Portable: Vision Quest Guide/ Optional Boss *Persona 4 Manga: Igor's Assistant *Persona 4 The Animation: Igor's Assistant *Persona 4: The Golden: Igor's Assistant *Persona 4 Arena: Igor's Assistant Design An elegant lady and a resident of the Velvet Room, Margaret has light blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes. She is said to be unbelievably beautiful, and Rise even expresses envy on her beauty when the Investigation Team encounters her. Like her siblings, she is dressed entirely in dark blue with two matching high heel shoes and uses black and golden accessories. Additionally, Margaret carries around a purple book, entitled "Le Grimoire". Personality Margaret is a professional and quiet individual, and significantly more mature than her younger siblings Elizabeth and Theodore. She is highly concerned about the relationship Elizabeth established with the Protagonist of ''Persona 3, as she decided to leave the Velvet Room in order to find a way to rescue him from his fate. This also makes it clear that Margaret is highly loyal to her master Igor. Biography thumb|400x|Margaret in Persona 4 The Animation Margaret is the new assistant to Igor, and resides in The Velvet Room. She makes her first appearance alongside with Igor, where the Protagonist fell into his subconscious during his trip to Yasoinaba. Similar to Persona 3, whilst Igor is responsible for the Persona fusions, Margaret handles the Persona Compendium, which allows the protagonist to keep track upon his fused personas and re-summon them. Apart from handling the Persona Compendium, Margaret also handles the Fusion Forecast service, where she predicts the phenomena of the day and the extra effects that may affect a Persona during fusion. A quiet, professional woman, Margaret does not talk much to the Protagonist until his Knowledge status reaches to 'Expert'. Only then, Margaret would begin to open up to the Protagonist. Margaret would also takes care to mention that the Protagonist is the first guest of the Velvet Room not to be welcomed by Igor, but rather by Margaret, an assistant. Margaret would later mention that the Protagonist is also, coincidentally, the first person she officially welcomes. Feeling a sense of kinship, Margaret puts up a gentle smile, and creates the Empress Arcana Social Link with the Protagonist. Through the Protagonist' interaction with Margaret, it is revealed that Margaret possesses a silly whimsical sense of humor, despite her initial image as a composed and dignified woman. Rewards In the events of the Protagonist' visit to the Velvet Room, Margaret would grant the Protagonist various rewards should certain prerequisites are met. For example, should the Protagonist registers a sufficient percentage of completing the Persona Compendium, Margaret will grant the Protagonist the Velvet Ticket, which reduces the cost of re-summoning Persona in the Compendium by 10%. Subsequently, more items can be received as the Protagonist completes certain prerequisites. Social Link Unique from other Social Links, the Empress Arcana powers up everytime the Protagonist completes a request from Margaret. The requests revolves around creating specific Personas with specific skills: By completing all of Margaret's request, Margaret would tell the Protagonist that in actuality, she isn't interested in the results, but the Protagonist' effort to fulfill her requests. Margaret explains then that the Protagonist is essentially training his soul, and tells the Protagonist that one's action actually stirs the heart more than any words could express, and tells the him that one day, the Protagonist may be the one giving her her answer to life. Margaret then gives the Protagonist her Spiral Brooch as a sign of their friendship. Completing the Empress Social Link also bestows the ultimate Persona of the Empress Arcana , Isis. Later, the Protagonist can visit Margaret prior the day he leaves Yasoinaba should he completes the Empress Arcana Social Link. Margaret appears in front of the Velvet Room in Yasoinaba Shopping District. Upon the Protagonist meeting her, she wonders would she be able to see the Protagonist once more, and tells the Protagonist to close his eyes while she gives him a farewell present. Margaret then took the opportunity to steal a kiss from the Protagonist, telling him since her actions towards the Protagonist just then is considered to be 'sinful' in the Velvet Room, she wishes the Protagonist would not to see her sinful actions. Battle *'Battle Theme:' I'll Face Myself / Unavoidable Battle Should players continue from the last cycle of the True Ending arc of Persona 4, the Protagonist has the opportunity to challenge Margaret to a battle in the second cycle of the True Ending. To do so, the Protagonist must first fulfill several prerequisites; All optional bosses must be defeated and the Empress Arcana Social Link Must be completed before completing Magatsu Inaba. Furthermore, in the second cycle's True Ending, the Protagonist must re-visit the Velvet Room after obtaining "Orb of Sight" before speaking to the Moel Gas Station Attendant. Should the Protagonist speak to the Attendant before visiting the Velvet Room, Margaret will not challenge the Protagonist to a battle. In the Velvet Room, Margaret reveals that she, in fact, has a sister who left the Velvet Room, leaving her in charge of her sister's role. The sister mentioned is Elizabeth. Through the Protagonist' conversation with Margaret, Margaret would take care to mention that everyone who has stepped in the Velvet Room are bound to be on a Journey to discovering their true self, including those who resides in the Velvet Room. Elizabeth, however, leaves the Velvet Room out of her own free will, an action which greatly surprises and disturbs Margaret. Worrying her sister, Margaret informs the Protagonist that she would like to find out the reason behind Elizabeth's foolish actions, and wishes to take her back. Margaret also wonders aloud whether Elizabeth has found out her own reason of life by herself, and thus has left the Velvet Room, and begins questioning her own existence. In order to find Elizabeth and bring her back, however, Margaret believes that she should first understand her true meaning of life as well, and invites the Protagonist to a battle, telling him that she awaits the Protagonist at "The Heaven's End". Upon reaching to the end of the Heaven, Margaret informs that the Protagonist that she learns that Elizabeth challenged their previous Guest to a battle as well, but it is unknown whether the guest took up the challenge. Challenging the Protagonist to a battle, Margaret reveals herself to be a powerful Persona user similar to Elizabeth, as well as having the accessibility to the Wild Card. Unlike Elizabeth, however, the Protagonist can fight her along with his comrades, furthermore, the Protagonist can equip any Persona that void her attacks, though equipping accessories that shield from her attacks will result in Margaret killing off all characters instantaneously. Margaret herself follows a distinct pattern, which continues to cycle until her 50th turn, in which she inflicts 9,999 damage upon all characters: Upon defeating Margaret, Margaret reveals during their battle, she reminiscences that Elizabeth once told her that she wishes to leave the Velvet Room to help a young man who've risked his soul to save humanity. Margaret then exclaims that she originally thought what Elizabeth said was preposterous, but eventually came to believe her. Margaret mentions that everyone who is searching their answer to life holds endless possibilities, but in the end, the seeker themselves can actually find their own reasons simply by deciding what their role would be, similar to what Elizabeth did. Thanking the Protagonist, Margaret then tells the Protagonist that should he suffer the same fate, or worse similar to the Protagonist of Persona 3, she, too, like Elizabeth would try her best to help the Protagonist, regardless of how long it would take. Defeating Margaret also bestows the key item Raden Bookmark, Margaret's precious bookmark. Persona 3 Portable In P3P, a new door will appear at the left side of the Tartarus lobby when the protagonist pursues the good ending by not killing Ryoji. Margaret will be standing at the center of what looks to be another version of the Desert Of Doors. This is the Vision Quest, where Margaret would challenge you to face stronger incarnations of full moon shadows, as well as battles that test abilities of Strength, Magic, Agility, Endurance and Luck. Winning these battles will grant items, gems and spell cards as rewards (the kind varies by difficulty level and number of victories), But if all the challenges are successfully met, Margaret will serve as the second optional boss in the game. She now has a set of new conditions for battle and she uses different personas. During the battle with Margaret you must not equip yourself with the Omnipotent Orb, and you must deal a specific amount of damage towards her (7000+) in every 10 turns or she will use her Megidolaon. She will also have 2 turns, and you will have to defeat her within 50 turns. She has 4 Phases: The first phase is the Physical Phase in which she only uses Physical Attacks, during this phase she nulls all elemental attacks and she will absorb the kind of attack that she will use. The second phase is the Negative Status Effect Phase, she will use negative status effect and while you are suffering from the negative status effect, she will use a variety of attacks towards you, in this phase she only nulls Light and Darkness. The third phase is the Elemental Attack Phase, she will use elemental attacks and she will only be vulnerable to the opposite element of her previously used attack. (Fire<->Ice, Wind<->Elec). During her fourth phase, she will first cast Power Charge and Mind Charge during her first turn, and the she will use a variety of debilitating skills such as Marakunda, Spirit Drain, Tetrakarn, Makarakarn, Evil Smile, and during the final turn of this Phase she will use any of these attacks: Ghastly Wail (if any of your party members are afraid), Megidolaon, and Akasha Arts, Vorpal Blade or Myriad Arrows. If she is still not defeated within these 4 phases she will randomly use personas until she uses Diarahan on herself. Persona 4 The Animation Margaret's role in the anime adaption is slightly altered in comparison to the original game. She takes over many of Igor's duties, such as explaining Yu many things about Personas and how to get stronger. Furthermore, she always comments on the bonds Yu made over the course of the show at the beginning of each episode. In Episode 19, she first appears outside the Velvet Room at school, except only her voice is present in telling fortunes during the school culture fesival. Margaret also appears in the preview of True End Episode, hinting at the fact that Yu may have to battle her. Battle Quotes *I am charged with the heat and tension of battle... now we begin! Don't disappoint me! (Start of battle) *Withstand this! (Casting a spell) *Just watch! (Casting a spell) *Don't let me down! (Casting a spell) *See my power! (Casting a spell, P3P) *Behold! (Casting a spell, P3P) *Persona! (unused) *I'm not done yet! Stay standing! (unused) *You're tough, but that makes this more interesting! (unused) *I won't hold back. (unused) *Don't worry, I'm not even close to being done! (unused) *What do you say to this? (unused) *I hope you're prepared! (unused) *I'll use all my strength. Withstand this! (unused) *Concentrate! I know you're more than this! (unused) *That's not enough. Show me everything you have! (unused) *This one is just for you! (unused) *Ugh...huh...ugh...finally, a mere human has defeated me... (unused) *Pay attention now! (dodging attack in P3P) *Too slow! (dodging attack in P3P) *I'm even more intrigued. (Recovering from Down) *Ugh... I let my guard down. (Recovering from Down) *Ugh... I'm better than that. (Recovering from Down) *You will honor me by fighting as though you mean to kill. To hold back would be nothing short of insulting. I'll tell you now, disregard any concern you may have for me! (75% HP) *Phew... how long has it been since I've felt this invigorated? My apologies, but I'm even more eager to defeat you ! (50% HP) *Gasp* *Gasp* ...How marvelous... Even Elizabeth never backed me this far into a corner... Now show me... Show me what lies beyond battles! (25% Health, after heal) *No! (Upon being defeated) *Incredible... (Upon being defeated in P3P) Gallery Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters